World War 2 replay
This map game is a replay of WW2. It starts in 1936. There are a few simple rules: * No player can have more than one country * Don't be an idiot (e.g don't say you can conquer the world as Tuvan people's republic or something.) * Please RESEARCH your country before you play as it * No combat before 1938 without an event or cases belli Countries Europe * Albania * Andorra * Austria * Belgium ** Belgian Congo * Bulgaria * Czechoslovakia * Danzig * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France ** ' Adélie Land' (Uninhabited possession) ** ' Clipperton Island' (Uninhabited possession) ** ' French Equatorial Africa' (Colony) ** ' French Guiana' (Colony) ** ' French India' - French Establishments in India (Colony) ** ' French Indochina' (Federation of protectorates) ** ' French Oceania' - French Establishments in Oceania (Colony) ** ' French Somaliland' (Colony) ** ' French West Africa' (Colony) ** ' Guadeloupe' (Colony) ** ' Inini' (Colony) ** ' Madagascar' (Colony) ** ' Martinique' (Colony) ** ' Morocco' - Sultanate of Morocco (de jure sovereign state under French and Spanish protectorate)12 ** ' New Caledonia' - New Caledonia and Dependencies (Colony) ** ' Réunion' (Colony) ** ' Saint Pierre and Miquelon' (Colony) ** ' Shanghai' (Concession) ** ' Tientsin' (Concession) ** ' Tunisia' - Beylik of Tunis (Protectorate) * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Irish Free State * Italy ** ' Eritrea' (Colony, to June 1) ** ' Ethiopia' (Colony, from May 9 to June 1) ** ' Italian East Africa' (Colony, from June 1) ** ' Italian Libya' (Colony) ** ' Italian Somaliland' (Colony, to June 1) ** ' Tientsin' (Concession) * Latvia * Liechtenstien * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Monaco * Netherlands ** ' Curaçao and Dependencies' (Colony) ** ' Dutch East Indies' (Colony) ** ' Surinam' (Colony) * Norway ** ' Bouvet Island' (Uninhabited possession) ** ' Peter I Island' (Uninhabited possession) * Poland * Portugal ** ' Portuguese Cape Verde' (Colony) ** ' Macau' (Colony) ** ' Portuguese East Africa' (Colony) ** ' Portuguese Guinea' (Colony) ** ' Portuguese India' - Portuguese State of India (Colony) ** ' Portuguese Timor' (Colony) ** ' Portuguese West Africa' (Colony) ** ' São João Baptista de Ajudá' - Fort of São João Baptista de Ajudá (Possession) ** ' São Tomé and Príncipe' (Colony) * Romania * San Marino * Soviet Union * Spanish Republic ** ' Ifni' (Colony, controlled by Nationalist forces from September) ** ' Spanish Guinea' (Colony, controlled by Nationalist forces from October 14) ** ' Spanish Morocco' (As part of the Sultanate of Morocco, de jure sovereign state under French and Spanish protectorate,12 controlled by Spanish-Nationalist forces from July 17) ** ' Spanish Sahara' (Colony, controlled by Nationalist forces from September) * Spanish State * Sweden * Switzerland * United Kingdom ** ' Bahama Islands' (Crown colony) ** ' Bahrain' - State of Bahrain (Protectorate) ** ' Barbados' (Crown colony) ** ' Basutoland' - Territory of Basutoland (Crown colony) ** ' Bechuanaland' - Bechuanaland Protectorate (Protectorate) ** ' Bermuda' (Crown colony) ** ' Bhutan' - Kingdom of Bhutan (Independent state under Treaty of Punakha) ** ' British Guiana' (Crown colony) ** ' British Honduras' (Crown colony) ** ' British Leeward Islands' - Federal Colony of the Leeward Islands (Crown colony) ** ' British Somaliland' - British Somaliland Protectorate (Protectorate) ** ' British Western Pacific Territories' (Crown colony) ** ' British Windward Islands' - Federal Colony of the Windward Islands (Crown colony) ** ' Brunei' - State of Brunei (Protectorate) ** ' Ceylon' (Crown colony) ** ' Cyprus' (Crown colony) ** ' Falkland Islands' (Crown colony) ** ' Federated Malay States' (Protectorate) ** ' Gambia' - Gambia Colony and Protectorate (Crown colony and protectorate) ** ' Gibraltar' (Crown colony) ** ' Gold Coast' (Crown colony) ** ' Guernsey' - Bailiwick of Guernsey (Crown dependency) ** ' Heard Island and McDonald Islands' (Uninhabited possession) ** ' Hong Kong' (Crown colony) ** ' India' - Indian Empire (Crown colony) ** ' Isle of Man' (Crown dependency) ** ' Jamaica' (Crown colony) ** ' Jersey' - Bailiwick of Jersey (Crown dependency) ** ' Johor' - State of Johor Darul Ta'zim (Protectorate) ** ' Kedah' - State of Kedah Darul Aman (Protectorate) ** ' Kelantan' - State of Kelantan Darul Naim (Protectorate) ** ' Kenya' - Kenya Colony and Protectorate (Crown colony and protectorate) ** ' Kuwait' - State of Kuwait (Protectorate) ** ' Maldive Islands' - Sultanate of the Maldive Islands (Protectorate) ** ' Malta' (Crown colony) ** ' Mauritius' (Crown colony) ** ' Muscat and Oman' - Sultanate of Muscat and Oman (State under the informal protection) ** ' Newfoundland' - Dominion of Newfoundland (Crown colony) ** ' Nigeria' - Colony and Protectorate of Nigeria (Crown colony and protectorate) ** ' North Borneo' (Protectorate) ** ' Northern Rhodesia' - Protectorate of Northern Rhodesia (Protectorate) ** ' Nyasaland' - Nyasaland Protectorate (Protectorate) ** ' Perlis' - State of Perlis Indera Kayangan (Protectorate) ** ' Qatar' - State of Qatar (Protectorate) ** ' Saint Helena' (Crown colony) ** ' Sarawak' - Kingdom of Sarawak (Protectorate) ** ' Seychelles' (Crown colony) ** ' Sierra Leone' - Sierra Leone Colony and Protectorate (Crown colony and protectorate) ** ' Southern Rhodesia' - Colony of Southern Rhodesia (Crown colony) ** ' Straits Settlements' (Crown colony) ** ' Suez Canal Zone' (Crown colony, from December 22) ** ' Swaziland' - Swaziland Protectorate (Protectorate) ** ' Terengganu' - State of Terengganu Darul Iman (Protectorate) ** ' Trinidad and Tobago' (Crown colony) ** ' Tristan da Cunha' (Crown colony) ** ' Trucial States' (Protectorate) ** ' Uganda' (Crown colony) ** ' Zanzibar' - Sultanate of Zanzibar (Protectorate) * United States ** ' Alaska' - Alaska Territory (Territory) ** ' American Samoa' - Territory of American Samoa (Territory) ** ' Baker Island' (Uninhabited territory) ** ' Guam' - Territory of Guam (Territory) ** ' Hawaii' - Territory of Hawaii (Territory) ** ' Howland Island' (Uninhabited territory) ** ' Jarvis Island' (Uninhabited territory) ** ' Johnston Atoll' (Uninhabited territory) ** ' Kingman Reef' (Uninhabited territory) ** ' Midway Atoll' (Uninhabited territory) ** ' Navassa Island' (Uninhabited territory) ** ' Panama Canal Zone' (Territory) ** ' Philippine Commonwealth' - Commonwealth of the Philippines (Semi-independent self-governing commonwealth of the United States) ** ' Puerto Rico' (Territory) ** ' United States Virgin Islands' (Territory) ** ' Wake Island' (Uninhabited territory) * Yugoslavia Asia * Afghanistan * China * East Hebei Autonomous Council * Iran * Iraq * Japan * Manchukuo * Mengjiang * Mongolia * Nepal * Saudi Arabia * ' Shanghai '(International concession) * Siam * Soviet Union * Tibet * Turkey * Tuva * Yemen * League of Nations Mandates ' British Cameroons' (administered by the United Kingdom) ** ' British Togoland' (Administered by the United Kingdom) ** ' French Cameroons' (administered by France) ** ' French Togoland' (Administered by France) ** ' Nauru' (Administered by Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom) ** ' New Guinea' - Territory of New Guinea (Administered by Australia) ** ' Palestine' (Administered by the United Kingdom) *** Transjordan - Emirate of Transjordan (Administered by the United Kingdom) ** ' Ruanda-Urundi' (Administered by Belgium) ** ' South Pacific Mandate' (Administered by Japan) ** ' South-West Africa' (Administered by South Africa) ** ' Syria and Lebanon' (Administered by France) *** Jabal ad-Druze - Jabal ad-Druze State (Administered by France, to December 2) *** Latakia - Sanjak of Latakia (Administered by France, to December 5) *** Lebanon - Lebanese Republic (Administered by France) *** Syria - Syrian Republic (Administered by France) ** ' Tanganyika' - Tanganyika Territory (Administered by the United Kingdom) ** ' Western Samoa' (Administered by New Zealand) ** Category:WWII Category:World_War_2_replay Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Modern Map Games